Assessment Parable
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: For Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest. Bella's last few months as a human mean everything to Edward. Her health is his top priority, so it would only make sense that he took it into his own hands. ExB Sexy doctor smut.


**A/N: Okay, I have to admit to this. I have a doctor fetish. -.- I can't help it, who can? Sexy doctors? Yes please! Also, the new word of the week is "Parable" which is like another word for romance.**

* * *

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title: Assessment Parable**

**Rosette-Cullen**

**Type of Edward: Sexy Doctor**

**Character type: Mainly IC**

**Story type: Normal (Vampires are vampires and Bella is human)**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

* * *

My flesh was overheated by the time ten minutes rolled around. Any other time would have been fine; any other place would have been great compared to this. Even the thought of being here was enough to make my stomach churn, but actually being inside the very building, that was my worst nightmare and it made me shiver. I'd thought I'd be used to it by now, but I was so wrong.

Edward's continuous badgering of my health had finally begun to ware me down. I'd been to the hospital countless times, what with all the bones I had broken throughout the years. Of course, Edward, being the mothering hen to the innocent little chick, insisted that I go get a doctors appointment. I couldn't understand why he would want me to, considering in a few short months I'd be unable to contract any sort of illness. When I brought that point up, he scowled and his gaze darkened, successfully ending that conversation.

When I'd brought up the fact that Carlisle was plenty capable of doing a physical, Edward was vigilant about me going in for a real, scheduled appointment. Since I was eighteen, I needed to have certain tests and procedures done to insure my maximum health.

Which would bring me to my current position; sitting in a pale grey and white room. My eyes ran over the small alcove of a desk in the corner, immediately focusing on the tongue depressors, and other items. I looked at the cabinet which I was positive held needles judging by the red 'bio hazard' sticker on it. I swallowed and looked away.

There was always a chance I wouldn't need a shot today. I tried to calm myself down by breathing in deeply, but I couldn't. I'd just managed to suck in more of the smell of antiseptic and cleansing scents. Stopping my breathing, I looked at my lap and closed my eyes. I could get through this. Edward said this doctor had medical degrees in medicine and biology, so there was nothing to worry about.

Once my heart was down to a soft flutter in my chest, I allowed my eyes to open and focus on the window. How could someone work here? I was just in for a visit and I was freaking out. I let my mind wander after the birds outside, trying to dislodge the thoughts of needles and blood from my mind. I suppose that's why I nearly fell of the high table when there was a knock on the door.

Oh god, it was too soon, I wasn't ready. Biting my lip to stifle a whimper, I yelled out, "Come in," to whoever was on the other side. The door slid open and I exhaled in a gust before my whole frame stiffened. What… the hell?

The doctor came in, looking more perfect than anyone had a right to. Perfect milky white skin, a lab coat that fit to every muscle and curve of his perfect body, and tousled hair that had a 'just rolled out of bed look'.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." He greeted me. My mouth popped open and I stared at him incredulously. The doctor remained professional, flipping through some records and writing in things along the pages.

I managed to close my mouth before I spluttered in confusion. "E-Edward, what are you doing here?" he looked up at me with one eyebrow raised, and a look of complete business on his stone face.

Oh! I shook my head and tried my best to smile, but I couldn't shake the sudden tension from my body. I hadn't even thought of this, it just seemed… impossible. But now that I'd had a chance to think about it, he had gone to medical school twice. That would make him more than appreciable for a job in a Seattle hospital.

"Um, good afternoon, Doctor…" I hesitated, trying my best to act out a patient.

"Cullen." He smiled. "I'll be doing your physical today."

"Okay," I smiled at him, but the awkwardness hadn't gone away yet. We'd never done anything outlandish… or in public. The thought sent a thrill through my system, and just watching him move around in that lab coat was…

"Miss Swan?" he asked. I made a confused hum in the back of my throat and the sides of his mouth twitched. I'd been caught staring. Despite the small upturn at the corner of his mouth, he remained professional. "I need you to take off your shirt and pants."

Blushing, I pulled myself off of the table and began to pull my shirt from my body. Edward had his back to me, rifling through the cabinets and pulling out tools. I'd seriously regretted not wearing something a bit sexier. I had a plain blue bra and matching panties. At least I'd grabbed something that matched.

I folded my clothes to the side and put them in the green plastic chair before hopping back up and clearing my throat. Edward's eyes were a bit darker while they roamed over my body. I started to fidget, there was a growing wetness between my legs that was becoming… unbearable.

Edward walked over to me, slowly, and pulled the stethoscope from his shoulders. Oh god, he looked so sexy my mind was rampant with dirty thoughts I'd never dared to think before. Most of them centered on how quiet I could be in a full hospital.

He remained stoic while he placed the ends to his ear, his cold fingers touched my shoulder and I shivered. Though anyone else would have found it a turn off with the temperature of his skin, I had gotten so used to it that I couldn't sleep without him by my side. His right hand pulled down the strap of my bra, and my nipples instantly hardened. He swiveled a little, his hips veering to the side as he approached. So he was as turned on as I was.

His fingers pushed the top of my bra down so it was just above my nipple, and he placed the cool metal on my left breast. A large exhale left my body and I relaxed. "Good, now do that again. Breathe in deeply…" his left hand went to my lower back while I breathed in. His eyes were on my chest, watching each breath. He was occupied with my nipples pointing through the thing material that he didn't notice my hands going to my back.

With a twist of my fingers, my breasts popped forward, and his eyes darkened. "It'll make it easier, Doctor." My voice was sugary sweet, but he only nodded, continuing on with the stethoscope. This time, though, he placed the cold metal directly on my nipple. My back arched involuntarily and I bit my lip to keep in any sounds.

"Your heart seems healthy. It's got such a strong pulse." He grinned crookedly at me. I whimpered, not wanting him to stop just yet. His long, pale fingers trailed down my stomach slowly, his lips moving to my ear. "Lay down, Miss Swan."

I didn't hesitate as I dropped to my back on the stiff white paper. Edward was above me in a second, his eyes running down my body while trying to keep a professional face. He moved to my side. My thighs were continuously rubbing together, trying to keep my arousal at a minimum, but I knew he could smell it. The way his dark eyes were lidded and set of his jaw told me that he was using restraint. Whether for blood or body I wasn't sure.

"I'm going to check for breast cancer." His voice was stern, strong and husky, and I found myself eagerly anticipating his hands on my chest. No, it was more than eager, it was pure need.

"Uh-huh," I breathed. His nimble fingers brushed along the sides of my breasts. His fingers circled my nipples, feeling around the areola and valley in-between. My eyes slid shut while he touched me gently, my back arching and thighs rubbing even harder to create friction.

"Hmmm…" Edward hummed. "This was way works, but would you prefer something more… prudent to your exam?" his cold breath fanned across my neck and I nodded dumbly.

In no time, Edward's full hands were on my breasts, groping and squeezing at them. I cried out into the air. Edward's mouth was on mine, silencing my moans. The thought that we were in a hospital was completely lost on me. I couldn't think, my body was just reacting. It felt like a life time since we'd been together. And doing this now, and in public… it was all too much, too amazing. My fingers tangled in his hair, my tongue tracing his upper lip while he rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Before I had time to think, my hand was moving my stomach. My thighs were desperately trying to rub out the fire was leaking from my core. My panties were drenched and leaking onto the paper beneath me. It probably would have been wise to put two layers of paper instead of one.

Edward's hand darted out to mine just as I reached the top of my panties. A frustrated whimper escaped my throat as he backed up, his breathing a bit heavier. "Try to keep it down, Miss Swan." His voice was husky, marring his character. "Now what seems to be the problem? You don't have any signs of breast cancer."

"Wow, thank you, Doctor." My voice dripped sarcasm, and the fact that I was almost naked while he was fully dressed was bothering me. At the thought of his being naked, a new roll of heat circled my body.

Edward moved down to my legs and gently spread them apart. A moan left my throat while his fingers pressed just under the waistband of my panties. When he was done there, he ran his finger up the seam in the center of my panties. My back arched and my hands grabbed onto the paper at my sides. My breathing picked up even more, and I was close to going over the edge right then and there.

"I'm no gynecologist, but maybe we can look for a solution to this wetness once I check your gag reflex." My eyes popped open and I looked at Edward to see if he was serious. His face looked a little strained under his doctor façade.

I sat up, ignoring the raging pressure in my lower stomach. I hopped off the table and in front of Edward. He looked at me uncertainly, and I raised one eyebrow with a grin. "Well, Doctor? How should we start this examination then?" I bit my lip and stepped closer, my cheeks flustering in anticipation and frustration.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head before he opened them and tugged on his belt. I dropped to my knees, regretting the movement for a moment, before I helped move his pants down. He kicked them off and marveled at how hard he was already. A surge of liquid ran through me. He was so hard, so long, that my body ached for him in every way. Was this the feeling that every mate had?

I didn't wait for an answer as I enveloped him. My tongue teased the tip and then I pushed in until I couldn't hold anymore. He was almost at the back of my throat before I felt a familiar pressure build in my chest, telling me I couldn't go any further. I looked back up at Edward, his eyes met mine and his hands clenched at the high table, creating dents around where his fingers pushed into it.

One hand rested on the top of my head, his fingers lacing through my hair and his hips began to sway to the rhythm I had created. My right hand worked what I couldn't reach and I continued to pump him, feeling him tighten and jerk inside my mouth. His hand pulled my head away from him and he picked me up.

Edward sat me on the edge of the table, his fingers sliding my panties down my legs without tearing them. "I know how to make you better." He panted. Once my panties were off, he pushed inside of me, easing in where only he had been.

"Ohhh…" I breathed. "Edward…" he groaned into my neck while he set himself all the way in. We spent a few seconds reconnecting and getting used to the feel of each other. I couldn't get used to him, long and hard, inside of me. And I knew that he loved to revel in the warmness that I had for a limited amount of time. No matter how many times we did this, we'd never be able to just stop.

My hips began to buck, moving him slowly. Kissing my neck, Edward began to thrust. Each passing second he began to go faster, the friction between us was blistering and the fires in my depths were begging for more. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, my head ducking to his collarbone to stifle the screams that were erupting from my body. His grunts were loud and unrestrained, they were barely hidden by my hair, but Edward no longer seemed to care.

Heat flooded me; a prickling sensation went though me. My body became extra sensitive, and I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. The feeling of Edward sliding into my hot, wet center forced my hips to meet each thrust and even more screams to come from me.

As the coil within my stomach began to wound even tighter, I could feel myself clenching even tighter around Edward. A flood of heat and wetness surged through me and I exploded right there. My vision erupted into a world of white and I could see stars around me. Edward continued to thrust, his breathing uneven and I shifted my hips so that he was even further inside of me.

With one final thrust, he groaned my name loudly into the air before he sank into my embrace. He was still wearing the white lab coat, which I was happy with; he looked so sexy dressed up.

Edward moved aside, pulling his pants from the floor and handing me my panties. "Feeling better?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, Doctor. Never better," I moved around collecting my clothes and trying to straighten myself out as best as possible. I eventually gave up and pulled my hair up with a rubber band.

Edward took my hand and opened the door while we made our way down the halls of the hospital. I had the doctor's coat tucked under my arm for another time. "I get to be the doctor next time." I grinned.

"Oh?" he raised a perfect eyebrow. "And what will my naughty nurse be doing?" The moment he said that, his cocky grin turned to a grimace. I turned my head to see what caused his sudden change of mood, when I saw Carlisle standing at a nurse's station with a clipboard in hand.

He was shaking his head, not looking towards us, but knowing we were there. "Oh my god," I muttered. "Sorry Carlisle." My voice was a squeak, but I could see the smile on his face as he continued to fill out paperwork on the clipboard.

Once we were outside the hospital and in the car, Edward turned to me and grinned. "So what about my naught nurse?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I have a doctor fetish. :shrug: I can't help it. My bestfriend's dad is a surgeon, and ever since I was kid I've gone to work with him countless times.**

**_Anyway_, this is for Jayeliwood's contest. Sexy Edwards are the best thing to ever hit fanfiction. You can find her by going to my "favourite authors" on my profile, the rules are there.**


End file.
